


After Landsmeet

by spiringempress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiringempress/pseuds/spiringempress
Summary: After dealing with the landsmeet, the newly crowned Alistair and Faelan Cousland discuss what transpired and the ramifications of her decision in regards to their future.





	After Landsmeet

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so last night I finished landsmeet and was highly disappointed/upset with the lack of Alistair and Warden fluff afterwards. What do you mean you're only going to have three lines of dialogue (and yes it's adorable and amazing) and then have Alistair peace out. Then to top it all off, he's not even in Eamon's estate afterwards even though everyone else is (unless I missed him) and talking to him in camp is completely pointless since it's pretty much like nothing ever happened. Absolutely not. So fueled by rage I decided to try and fix it. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the title - I can't think of anything else right now! (And also just bad at titles in general)
> 
> Also, please note that some of the dialogue is the same/similar but I was too lazy to listen and write down the actual ones.

After the landsmeet, Faelan finally felt her heart resume its normal speed. It had been stressful and at times, she had doubted their success, especially when Loghain spoke. Fortunately, she had been able to win the debate and persuade the room of her decision regarding the throne of Ferelden. However, her heart had felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest. She had made a decision that affected her future and Alistair’s. They were both abandoning their oath as wardens and taking on the responsibility of the throne.  And she had no idea how Alistair felt about this decision. That is why when Alistair entered the room; Faelan felt her heart resume its furious pace. She eyed the newly appointed king to see if she could discern his mood. He walked with a new air of confidence, but uncertainty seemed to plague his eyes as they looked at their companions and then at her.

Faelan felt her heart drop. She desperately wanted to be alone with him so she could explain herself and perhaps, to calm him down. How many conversations had they had about his desire to renounce his claim and remain a grey warden and she had thrown caution to the wind. Her heart pounded in her ears as her nerves coursed throughout her body. There was so much she wanted to say, but not in front of their friends.

In that moment, his gaze seared into hers and she felt rooted to the spot as he began to speak. “So strange story, this fellow is made king and then engaged all on the same day,” said Alistair sheepishly.

A chorus of raucous laughter greeted this. To celebrate, their friends, suggested and encouraged by Oghren, had decided to pass the time by drinking Eamon’s wine. By now, all of them had become quite inebriated. Bent over with mirth Oghren’s mouth was wide open and he slobbered on the expensive carpet. Zevran’s eyes lit up and he started to tell a story about a foolish king, who he assassinated a couple of years ago. He added hastily that Alistair had nothing to worry about, which only made Oghren laugh harder. Morrigan looked disgusted, whether it was Alistair or Oghren’s drool, it was hard to decipher as she rolled her eyes and leaned in to hear a comment from Leliana about the king’s wardrobe. Sten was preoccupied with Kirothius, who had decided to chew on the table legs. But Wynne caught Faelan’s eye and smiled knowingly.

Without thinking, Faelan moved towards Alistair and grabbed his hand. “Do you mind if we talk alone,” she asked, pulling him away from the cacophony of the room. The pair began to stroll down the hallway towards Alistair’s room when Faelan tentatively began, “You’re not angry are you?”

Alistair squeezed her hand. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about the king bit, but I never considered the engaged part... especially to you,” he added, then paused in the hallway to look at her, “tell me, are you sure about this?”

He looked at her earnestly, his eyes were hopeful but guarded as he searched her face. In that moment, her heart stopped pounding and she squeezed his hand back as a grin spread across her face. “Being married to you is the only thing I’m sure of.”  

“You know with you ruling by my side, it will make being the king less scary. Whatever happens, I know you’ll be there to warm my bed,” he teased, raising his eyebrow before stopping, “and of course, give good counsel when I ultimately don’t know what to do. However, there is something on my mind. I want to know what you were thinking? Were my remarks about not wanting to be king not clear?”

Faelan bit her lip, took his hand once more and began to stroll down the hallway towards the privacy of a room.

Her thoughts bowled into her but her noble instinct told her that she did not want anyone to witness the newly crowned king and his betrothed in the midst of a shouting contest. Luckily, the pair made it to their new quarters and she was able to calmly shut the door. Suddenly her nerves returned. Perhaps Alistair was not happy with her decision. She faced the wooden door for a couple of seconds, aware of Alistair’s gaze, and drew in a couple of breaths before turning around to face him.

“To be honest, I was not thinking. It was of course clear to me that I would choose you. However, when I was standing there in front of the crowd of nobles, Anora gave me this look. I recognized it as a look that noble women give another when they think they’ve won-

Alistair interrupted and said, “It must have been difficult to tell from her normal demeanor.”

Faelan let out a short chuckle, but was still too nervous to truly appreciate his humor. “Anyways, there I was standing in a room of people, who had supported Howe, and in front of a person, who would seize the throne as soon as she was able. And it made me so angry because until that very moment I had been slighted every chance to redeem my family’s name and before I knew it, I had turned around and declared to the entire room that you were to be king and I was to rule at your side,” finished Faelan quickly, before collapsing on the bed with her head in her hands. “If you’re angry I understand. I acted selfishly in my decision, but I did not want those traitors to be anywhere near the throne.”

Two things happened before Faelan could understand them. First, she began to cry and second, Alistair sat down next to her and pulled her against his chest. The tears came and she realized she had never cried until that moment. There hadn’t been anytime after her parents’ death and then she had been thrown in the Warden initiation and never looked back with the blight pressing at their backs. Alistair leaned his head against hers and did not say a word as he held her. She blubbered and knew that her face became blotchy and red. Eventually, she couldn't breathe and panted out of her mouth so very attractively...

After she calmed down, Alistair started to murmur to her. “There is no need to be sorry. I know I have denied wanting to be king, but in the last few months, I’ve seen the troubles in Ferelden, such as a powerful family slaughtered and no one avenges them, individuals sold into slavery and no one knows any better. And I’ve seen the actions of someone trying to stop it all from happening,” he paused, tightening his grasp on her, “Some may say you acted selfishly, but I know you and the pain you have endured holding to the warden’s neutrality. Maker, all you’ve done is laughed and smiled through this all and then deemed your actions to be selfish. We have started to change Ferelden for the better and now we can continue to do so.”

Faelan wiped her eyes and tried to clear her nose before sitting up to look at Alistair. “That was quite the kingly speech.”

In response, Alistair shrugged and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “What can I say? I’m starting to like my new role,” he paused, then leaned against her head to whisper, “We’re not going to be like them, Loghain and Anora. We’re going to be good ones.”

With those words, Faelan moved away and gazed at Alistair, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it. In those few moments, she realized how much she loved the man before her. He stared at her with unflinching devotion despite her appearance. His eyes softened when he put his hand behind her neck and drew her to him. She had advised him to take what he wanted and he had learned well. Of course, she leaned forward to meet him and soon their lips met in a ravenous interlock. In all their time together, they had truly never been alone or been on a real bed together. Unfortunately, they had to stop quickly enough because Faelan couldn’t breath and she took the moment to evaluate him, her Alistair and now, her king. He may no longer be the innocent grey warden, who had sworn to uphold until his death, but he was still her facetious Alistair, who could make her smile even in the worst of times.

“Now that we’ve settled that nasty business. It’s time to talk about another. I’ve heard that’s what kings do,” said Alistair, pulling Faelan back to reality. “We will need an heir and the taint… I’ve never heard of a grey warden, who had a child after the joining except for the ones who had children before…”

“My dear Alistair,” smirked the warden shaking her head, “You do know how to spoil the mood. Lucky for us, it won’t be for a lack of trying. And now that we have a real bed… well, you haven’t even seen me at my best. Whatever happens, we will make do, whether we have to adopt or find a way to end the taint. I swear that I will find us a way.”

“My dear lady, _we_ will find a way,” corrected Alistair. 


End file.
